NCIS Special Containment Procedure
by OmniVamp037
Summary: When a malicious force releases unnatural and supernatural dangers into their universe, NCIS must collaborate with a secret organization to contain them again and protect the city. Tim is given the lead of the team and is determined to do his job. but can he protect the city, keep his job a secret from his former team? and what of his budding romance with Ellie? find out. crossover
**A/N: Hey guys. First of all sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. I ended up getting really busy with life and haven't been able to do any work. I do plan to finish them but in the meantime I decided to do this as a side project and to get my creative juices flowing. That being said I will try to update this as soon as I can but there won't be a set schedule and if I do get back to my other stories, this one will get second priority.**

 **Any who about this Fic. I know it's a weird combo. I had this idea mulling around for a long time and I even started writing it a long time ago. I originally didn't plan on actually posting it. I'm actually gonna be breaking a few of my personal rules with this story lol. But I figured it may be fun and help me get my muse running again.**

 **I'm gonna be taking a couple leaps with some details but I'll do my best to avoid them as much as possible and make it work or just not use it at all.**

 **Yes it's a bit of a crossover but I felt like it'll be a lot more of NCIS, at least it'll be taking place more in the NCIS universe. Though there's a thing about that which I will address in the story lol.**

 **If you don't know what SCP is, I highly recommend checking it out, especially if you're a fan of creepy pastas. It's basically creepy pasta in that their fictions written by regular people but written and formatted in like a secret government file. So definitely check them out. You don't need to know too much about the whole universe or its works, I will try to explain it in the story if I need to but keep it entertaining and interesting if I don't.**

 **Any who I am really nervous about how this will be received. I'll always accept creative criticisms just be at least a little nice. Just a little at least. Please. Thank you.**

 **Oh and this is will have a Tim/Ellie pairing. A little new for me but a fast favorite for me lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or SCP or any of its entries or works. I'm just borrowing them and I'll try to give them back in good condition.**

 **Chapter 1**

"I just got an alert about a containment breach. What's going on?"

"It's one of the anomalous items sir. 11252 again."

"Oh that's not so bad. Just send out a team to pick it up. This isn't a big enough deal to alert me."

"Sir, it is this time. It somehow went into SCP-1485."

"Oh. Interesting."

Xxx

McGee opened his eyes to be met with light blonde hair and dim sunlight in his face. He lightly blew away some of the strands and hugged the owner from around the waist.

"I was hoping you'd stay asleep a little longer."

Tim looked down at Ellie's smiling face and smiled back.

"Why," He asked.

"Because I like hearing you breathe while you sleep, as you hold me."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

McGee couldn't help but smile wider. He kissed her head and gave her another squeeze.

"Unfortunately we have to get up either way," he said.

"I know," Ellie replied, "the security detail at the conference."

"Exactly."

"Fine."

They untangled from each other and sleepily got up from Tim's bed.

Being the gentleman he was, Tim offered the bathroom to Ellie first which she happily accepted. She grabbed a few clothes from her duffle bag that she kept near the bed and entered the bathroom.

Tim exited the bedroom to be greeted by a waking Jethro. After giving him a quick pat he straightened the pillows on the sofa and grabbed the two half-filled coffee mugs and the popcorn bowl off the coffee table. He walked them to the kitchen, placed them in the sink and turned on the coffee brewer, replacing the coffee grounds within. He placed some bread into the toaster and grabbed a couple plates. He straightened out Ellie's divorce papers and moved them aside from the counter.

He was pulling out the butter and jam when he heard the bedroom door open. He looked to see Ellie stepping out but quickly looked away when he saw she was still putting her shirt on, revealing her bra and chest.

"Hey I got some toast and coffee ready for you," Tim told her looking back at her again.

"Thanks," Ellie replied as she tied her wet hair into a ponytail, "showers all yours."

As they passed each other, Ellie brushed her fingers against Tim wrist and gave it a light squeeze then released it just as quickly.

Tim took showered and dressed quickly. He was putting on his shirt as he walked out of the bedroom and found a more dressed Ellie eating toast and coffee on the table. She held up a plate of toast as Tim joined her.

"I made you some toast," she said grinning.

"Made some," Tim questioned as he took the plate, "I made four."

Ellie looked away then smiled shyly, "they were really good."

Tim let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

The two agents made small talk as they ate their toast, making plans to get a proper breakfast on the way to work. When they finished eating, they finished getting dressed and started to head out. They got to the front door when Ellie stopped Tim.

"Hey um," Ellie started nervously, "thank you for last night. Well for everything since my breakup with Jake but especially for last night."

"Of course," Tim replied.

"And I know this thing between us is so… confusing but um…"

Ellie looked down for a moment trying to think of what to say then looked backed up at Tim. Unable to think of anything, she did the first thing she could think of. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Tim's lips.

The two young agents smiled at each other shyly before walking through the door and leaving for work.

Xxx

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes sir," The subordinate said, feeling nervous as his boss stared him down, "but you should know there has been a possible containment breach. It was an anomalous item but the foundation is still on alert."

"That should not be a problem. It may even be advantageous to us. Once we cause the other breaches, they would already have their attention elsewhere, causing more chaos. Alert the others that we mobilize in an hour."

"Yes sir."

"Everything needs to move without a hitch. She will be mine."

Xxx

To say Time was bored would be an understatement. He was standing outside the doors of the hotels back entrance where the conference is being held. He doesn't know how he ended up drawing the short straw but instead of being inside the actual hall where the conference was being held where he was originally stationed, he was here. Occasionally other agents would pass by in their route and give a quick hi before moving on.

He knows why the entrance has to be watched but from here, he feels like he's guarding the dumpster from whatever could come out the public parking garage across the street.

He was just about to let his mind wander into a day dream when he sees Dorneget and a younger agent appear from the corner.

"Hey Tim," Dorneget greets him as they walk closer.

"Hey Dorny," time replied, "How's it going?"

"Not bad, pretty uneventful. It helps that I got a rookie to mentor. This is Tom Ramos by the way."

Dorneget motioned to the younger agent who looked to be in his mid-20. He has short combed back black hair and lightly tanned skin. Even though it was subtle, Tim could tell he was really nervous.

"Nice to meet you," Tim said as he shook the younger agents hand.

"Likewise sir," Tom said quietly

"Is this your first assignment?"

"Yeah. They were low on people so they called me in from Norfolk to help out and had me pair up with Agent Dorneget."

"You're in good hands. Ned is a good agent. He'll look out for you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

There was a loud screech from a car nearby that caught their attention momentarily but was forgotten just as quickly as it stayed quiet.

"Is it true that the president is here," Tom asked.

"No, just top military brass," Tim replied, "and agency directors."

"Oh."

There was another loud car screech followed by a crunch of metal. This time the three agents paid attention. They quickly walked towards the street, Tim taking lead and Tom behind the other two. When they reached the street, they looked around alert, searching for the source of the noise but finding none.

"Seems clear," Dorneget said, visibly relaxing.

"Maybe an accident," Tom offered.

"Maybe," Tim answered as he continued to scan the busy streets.

The three were turning away when Tim spots a little girl with blonde hair and bare feet appearing from the alley and running down the sidewalk. The girl, who looks to be eight, quickly turns and runs into the parking garage.

"What do we do," Dorneget asked, having seen the girl as well.

"Come on," Tim said taking charge.

Without looking back, Tim started to run to the parking garage. He could hear two sets of feet following behind him which made him feel better. Something about this girl and the situation made his gut feeling go haywire. It told him something was wrong but he didn't know what, he just had to get to that little girl.

The three ran in, and searched for the girl. They spotted her rounding a corner and gave chase, their eyes slowly getting adjusted to the low light. When they got around the corner they found the girl on her knees. She looked back, gave them a terrified look and started to crawl backwards.

"Hey it's ok. It's ok," Tim said quickly, calming his voice as he spoke, "we're here to help. We're police officers. "

The girl eyed him suspiciously but still did not look like she trusted him.

"I'm here to help," Tim continued, he squatted down and held out a hand, "its ok, I'll protect you."

The girl continued to look at him then cautiously reached out for him.

Tim gently took her hand and smiled. He looked into her eyes and noticed that they seemed to be faintly shimmering.

"C-can you really protect me," she asked him, as she got to her knees again.

"Yes of course," Tim replied, thinking quickly he added, "the three of us will. We are special agents. We are the best."

"Special? Like nothing can hurt you?"

"Y-yeah like that. Nothing can hurt us. You can trust us."

Behind him, Ned and Tom were nodding their head in reassurance.

"What's your name," Tim asked.

"Sigurrós," The girl said drowsily.

Tim could see she looked ready to pass out. She started to sway side to side.

"Come on let's get-"

Tim suddenly heard a click behind him. He looked back just in time to see a figure dressed in a black suit pointing a revolver at them. Before he could react though, there was loud bang and suddenly Tim felt a sharp pain followed by a warm feeling on his side as he hit the pavement.

The little girl let out a loud scream as she grabbed onto Tim.

Dorneget instantly pulled out his gun and fired a couple rounds at the man but they seemed to have no effect. Dorneget paused in shock as he saw the man not even bleeding. Before he could shoot again, the man pointed the revolver at him and shot him in the chest making him fall backwards on to the ground

Still in a state of panic, Tom pulled out his pistol and started to fumble with it when the man aimed at him and fired, hitting Tom in the throat. Tom grasped at his throat and felt the blood gushing out and gasped for breath. He fell to his knees then onto his side.

The man then turned to the little girl who was crying over Tim as he laid there.

"Please get up," she begged him.

Tim looked at her as he struggled to breath.

"It's going to be ok," he said weakly.

"Stop resisting Sigurrós," the man ordered as he stepped to the girl, "Come with me."

He reached a hand out to grab her when suddenly Tim lunged at grabbed his arm. Tim then thrusted his knife he covertly grabbed from his waist and plunged it into the man's shoulder. Surprised at first, he shook off Tim then shot him in the chest.

Tim fell back and looked on in worried shock as the man, who didn't even flinch at the knife.

The man holstered his revolver then grabbed the girl by the arm we went to pick her up when he was met with resistance. He looked down to see Tim's bloody hand, hanging on to the girl's ankle. The man kicked off Tim.'s hand then hoisted the girl onto his shoulder. He turned to leave when he felt something roll into his foot.

He bent down and picked up a small orb, black in color with golden stripes circling in and a crease in its middle. It was slightly bigger than his palm and was cool to the touch. It also had a jagged hole on its side, revealing what looked to be crystal gem interior. It took him a moment but when he recognized it, he smiled at it.

"Well at least the right people will be able to find you," he said to Tim, who was starting to lose color in his face as blood pooled around him, "Though I doubt they will be able to help you, even if they wanted to."

Being careful not to drop the little girl, who has already passed out on his shoulder, he grabbed the ends of the orb and twisted it in opposite directions.

The orb started to vibrate then floated on its own in the air. For a few moments it just floated in air before a loud screeching noise emanated from it.

"If you do live, give them my regards," the man said before he turned around and left.

Tim looked on as the man left. He gasped for air and feebly reached out as though he could do something. The man disappeared around the corner and was gone. Tim was at a loss for words. The screeching made it hard to thing but remembered feeling depressed. Suddenly he started to feel like his body was heating up followed by pain. He looked over at Tom and Ned who were not moving. The pain then grew and suddenly got intense. Tim gasped and wanted to yell but could not find the strength. He closed his eyes and tried to grit through it but before he knew what was happening, everything went black and he lost consciousness.

Xxx

The orb continued to levitate and screech loudly, the three bodies near it lying motionless. It seemed that they were oblivious to the word. Though there was no way for anyone to know how long it's been. The blood has stopped flowing from each of their bodies, though if anyone were there to see, they would probably noticed that the wounds seemed to be growing and shrinking.

A grey van then pulled up from the entrance and stopped nearby them. The back door opened and three men stepped out, two of them wearing regular street clothing while the third was wearing an orange jumpsuit and steal collar. The driver, also in street clothes, stepped out and leaned against the van.

One the men lift his watch to his face and speaks into it.

"We found the item." He said loudly over the screeching, "And three bodies as well. They look like casualties."

The man then listened to his earpiece for a second before looking back at the orb and the bodies.

"Alright you," he said, addressing the man in the orange jumpsuit, "Deactivate it. Move quickly."

The man in orange nods his head then looks back at the orb and starts walking to it. When he reached where the bodies were, he felt a chill run up his spine. He took a couple more steps and his skin starts sting, as if something was pinching him all over. He took last steps quickly and grabbed the orb. He fumbled with it for a bit before he was able to twist it and turn it off. He feels a wave of relief wash over him and leaves him breathing heavily.

He hands the orb to the second man as they join him. The first man walked up to Tim's body and examines him. He checks his pulse then raises his watch again.

"Yeah, they're dead command," he reports, "Gunshots from the looks of it. How do you want us to proceed?"

After a few moments he stands up and looks at the others.

"Ok, we are to leave them," he told them, "let the local authority take care of-"

The man almost jumped a mile when he felt something grab his leg. He looked down to see Tim grasping his calf and gasping for air. The other man pulled out his gun and was stepping towards Tim when Ned and Tom started to stir and gasp for air as well.

"Command, they're waking up," the first man said into his watch, "they're alive and, and… Yes sir."

"Ok command says to take them with us. We're bringing them back to base with us. Get them in the van."

The driver got back into the van and started it while the rest lifted the three agents one by one into the back.

Tim felt really tired. He barely noticed when three pairs of hands grabbed him by the legs and chest and hoisted him up. He just remembered he was sore then cramped as he pushed against other bodies in the van. The faces of the three men were not registering to him; only colors came to him. He saw a red t-shirt, a white button up shirt and an orange jumpsuit.

Eventually he lost consciousness but it didn't turn black for a while. He saw flashes of blonde hair and memories of the little girl ran through his mind that slowly turned into flashes of Ellie.

 **TBC in the next chapter…**


End file.
